Defining a fling
by sammy4x4
Summary: Rebecca reflects on how her fling with Cappie began. Rebecca/Cappie


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summary**: Rebecca reflects on how her fling with Cappie began. Rebecca/Cappie I like them together please don't shot me.

**Authors Note**: The Italics represent flashbacks

I haven't written anything in awhile but I recently started watching Greek and was inspired to write this, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Rebecca Logan sat up in bed staring at the boy slumbering next to her. The sun was starting to creep through the windows and she knew from the comfortable routine they had developed over the last few weeks that he wouldn't be up for awhile. She sat up in bed, memorizing the way his bangs covered half his face and enjoying the half smile that would sometimes touch his lips if he was having a pleasant dream. This was a peaceful Cappie, gone the Kappa Tau slacker President, gone the boy who had his heart broken by the Zeta Beta Zeta golden girl, no, this was a boy at peace in a way he could only be in while he slept.

Rebecca sighed she knew she was going to miss him when this 'fling' of theirs was over, but how can you miss something that was never really hers to begin with, even if she wished he was. Rebecca didn't know how she had come to this point or where they would go from here, if there even was a _they_. Looking back on how this came about Rebecca wondered how it was that she had never noticed Cappie before, how had she been so blinded by Evan Chambers as to not immediately take notice of the boy sleeping next to her? No, Evan wasn't what blinded her from seeing Cappie, this was her own fault, what had stopped her from noticing the beautiful boy slumbering next to her was her need to one-up Casey Cartwright at something, anything that she went after Chambers when she should have focused her attention elsewhere.

If she was being honest with herself Evan would have been nothing more than a one night stand easily discarded by the next morning, but when Casey, her oh-so-perfect Zeta Beta Zeta sister had told her he was here boyfriend then began to blackmail Rebecca she started a feud and Rebecca just couldn't resist going after Casey's crown jewel, the Omega Chi president. Now she wished she never had went after that preppy stick in the mud, her reputation had been ruined before classes had even begun, she hadn't stood a chance.

This is why it could never really work with Cappie Rebecca knew how everyone saw her, in the eyes of the Greek community Rebecca Logan was Satan, granted a much respected version but just as feared. Everyone also saw her as the girl who obviously wanted everything that was Casey's, Evan, to be Frannie's go to girl, Ashley's new best friend, and now, now there was Cappie.

Honestly she never meant to get involved with Cappie, before the Psychology experiment brought them together that night locking them in a room with only each other as company Rebecca had never taken much notice to the Kappa Tau President. Cappie was just a Rob Thomas haired boy that could have potentially been used as a weapon against Casey should push come to shove, just drop a few hints to a few gossipy Tri Pi's that Casey had been spending an awful lot of time at Kappa Tua and let the results show.

So when Rebecca was forced to spend countless hours in a room with him she didn't know what to expect. But coming out of that room with a crush on the Cyprus Rhodes' biggest slacker was not one them. She was doomed from the first genuine smile her threw her way.

Until that night it had never made sense to her why so many Tri Pi girls wanted the Kappa Tau boy so much, except for the fact that they were known for being sluts. But after that night it was crystal clear, it took all her willpower not to jump Cappie every time he threw a smirk her way whenever they saw each other in passing. So was it even a surprise to either of them that before Winter Break had even officially begun they had wound up in bed?

Not to her and she certainly wasn't fool enough to think Cappie didn't see it coming, but Rebecca knew moments like this didn't last and soon break would be over and so would their fling. _A fling_ sometimes she wondered what she had been thinking when she proposed that agreement between them. A bittersweet smile crossed her face as she remembered how it came about.

_

* * *

_

_Rebecca had been thinking of a way to define what was going on between them, this was their third rendezvous in the last week and it was starting to feel like a regular occurrence. But still neither Cappie nor she had bothered to define what exactly they were doing. Okay from the way Cappie was expertly kissing her neck it that oh so sensitive spot he'd managed to find and how she had already managed to take off his shirt and kick the door closed at the same time Rebecca obviously knew _what_ they were doing. _

_She just didn't know what this could be defined as, was it a series of one night stands? The beginning of a relationship? Where they Greeks with benefits? If there was anything Rebecca hated it was not having control, not being informed, especially if the information pertained to her. The sooner she knew what exactly was going on between them the sooner she would be able to function with a clear head instead of getting distracted when she wasn't with him trying to find a way to define them. Rebecca knew she would have to be the one to set the boundaries on her and Cappie, and tonight she had come to the Kappa Tau house to do just that before Cappie's lips had distracted her._

_Rebecca pulled away from Cappie, he merely slid his hands up her arms and started trailing kisses down her neck making a shiver run down her spine. She growled feeling his lips quirk as he felt her shiver, she hated losing control and he seemed to take special enjoyment out of making her do just that. This time she pulled away from him again and put her hands to his chest stopping him from following her any further shaking her head when he tried. "Stop for a second, I think there are some things we should probably settle before this goes any further." _

_Rebecca put on her Senators daughter face that had helped to seal her reputation as Zeta Beta Zeta's Satan and looked at Cappie sternly hoping he'd get the message. Cappie for his part looked like a lost little boy who'd just been told he couldn't play with his new toy, it almost made Rebecca want to forgo what she was about to say and just throw caution to the wind and continue as they had before, almost. Cappie looked down at the stern face of one of the most feared girls in the Greek system and nodded, regaining his composure._

_Running a hand through his tussled hair Cappie nodded, the mischevious smirk he was known for back in place, "I suppose I can forgo a few precious minutes I get to spend showing my admiration for a certain Senators daughter if said girl has something she would like to share with her ever ready audience." As Cappie sat down on his bed looking up at her patiently waiting for her to speak her peace Rebecca was once again struck by how different he was from most of the other guys she had ever been involved with, for the second time that night she wanted to skip the whole 'what are we' conversation all together and get on to the good stuff. _

"_I've been thinking about what we have been doing these last two weeks," Rebecca began noticing how wide Cappie's eyes were getting as he started to shift uncomfortably on his bed. "As you may know I like to have a clear grasp on things, and what's going on here," she gestured between her and Cappie, "has no definitive answer as of yet." "Rebecca," Cappie began, she looked at him sharply silencing him, and "Therefore I have decided to come up with one that I think will suit both of our needs."_

_Now Cappie was looking at her questioningly obviously unaware of what would happen next. "I think this thing between us can only be defined as a fling." Rebecca smiled triumphantly glad to have finally voiced the answer to the question that had been plaguing her. "A fling," Cappie echoed sounding still unsure of how this conversation even came about. _

_Rebecca moved forward and straddled Cappie's waist beginning to kiss him, "Yes, one that will end once break is over," she breathed. Cappie looked like he had something to say when she swooped in for another kiss, leaning forward and pushing them back into the bed. "What do you think?" Rebecca asked as she began to nibble on his ear. "Hmmm? Yeah." Were Cappie's last words before they both found themselves lost in one another not processing their conversation until the next morning._

* * *

Now here she was and Rebecca was cursing herself, Winter Break would be over within a matter of days and soon she would no longer wake up next to the boy before her, she would no longer be able to watch him sleep as the dawn light filtered into his bedroom as the minuets passed. Rebecca knew her rash decision to define them had been her fault and she knew why she had only ever wanted to see this as a fling.

It was obvious to many on campus that the Casey and Cappie saga was far from over and Rebecca had spent the last semester coming in second to the junior girl and refused to do it again. She thought that by defining this thing between them as a fling, harmless fun with no attachments, and then she wouldn't have to get emotionally attached. Yet here she was weeks later and the only thing she was sure of was that she didn't want to let go of Cappie and whatever it was between them.

She knew if the campus and her sister found out what was going on between them, which if they continued as they were it was only a matter of time, that it would be opening a can of worms. Everyone would see this, them, as another way in which Rebecca Logan was trying to get to Casey Cartwright, and hey maybe Cappie was even in on it. People would just assume they were using one another in their own personal agendas involving Casey and see them as a sham. Or worse they would look at her with pity and whisper how sad it was that the boy she was with was in love with another girl.

At the time, when she decided that all they were was a fling that mattered to her, the campus seeing her as anything but the strong, intimidating woman she had made herself out to be just wouldn't do. Now though, Rebecca sighed and began to gently play with Cappie's hair she didn't know if she would even notice the pitying looks or whispers. If she were with Cappie, truly with Cappie without the hovering threat of Casey in the air, she probably wouldn't be able to notice anything but Cappie.

Turning over onto his side Cappie cracked his eyes open, "Becca it's too early, lets go back to sleep," he said as he pulled her down next to him, wrapping his arms around her. Rebecca smiled as she nuzzled his chest, wishing this would never end. Even if Cappie was not the first boy at Cyprus Rhodes Rebecca noticed he sure was the only one she was noticing now.

* * *

AN: Review!!


End file.
